roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2006 UK Championships
' The 2006 UK Championships '''was a big event hosted by Roaming Robots. It was well known for being the first big full-combat event since the dissapearance of Robot Wars TM due to it featuring a lot of destructive spinners. The event was hosted at Wicksteed Theme Park in Kettering on the 23rd-27th August 2006 as it was a venue Roaming Robots used to visit every year before. The Heavyweight class was won by Turbulence, Captain Scarlett won the Featherweight tournament and it was also the first event of the year to host the Tanja Smith Memorial. Competing Robots *Alien Destructor *Beast *Behemoth *Big Nipper *Corkscrew *CCWO2 *CTRip *Dantomkia *Disconstructor *Edge Hog *Ewe 2 *Forgone Conclusion *Hades *Hammerhead 3 *Hannibal *Hard *Iron-Awe 3 *IG-88 *Kan-Opener *Ka-Pow! *Killer Carrot 2 *Knightmare *Kronic *Leveller 2 *Merlin *Mighty Mouse *PulveriZer *Ripper *Scorpion *Sewer Snake *Spike *Steel Sandwich *Storm 2 *Swarm *Tanto *Terrorhurtz *Tiberius 4 *Tilly 1O1 *Tilly's Revenge *Tough As Nails *Toxic *Toyotabot *Turbulence *Twister *TX-1O8 *Velocirippa *Weird Alice 2 The Seeds The seeds were in the place that they finished in for the 2005 Winter Tour Championships the previous year. Scorpion having a promising looking weapon on it was a wild-card seed #Kronic #Terrorhurtz #Behemoth #Beast #Tough As Nails #Merlin #Big Nipper #Storm 2 #Tanto #UFO #Ripper #Scorpion The Heats There was 12 heats, Each Heat feautured 3 robots with 1 seed and the 4 robots in each heat fought it out in a league system with the top point scorer going through to the finals Heat A '''Main Article:' The 2006 UK Championships: Heat A Competing Robots : '''Terrorhurtz, Hard, Knightmare & Velocirippa '''Winners : '''Terrorhurtz Heat B '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat B Competing Robots : '''Storm 2, TX-1O8, Leveller 2 & Toxic '''Winners : '''Storm 2 Heat C '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat C Competing Robots : '''Kronic, Turbulence, Iron-Awe 3 & Spike '''Winners : '''Turbulence, ''NOTE : ''Turbulence's best fight from the Heat was against top seed Kronic where the fight took about 4 seconds for Turbulence to flip Kronic out Heat D '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat D Competing Robots : '''Tough As Nails, Steel Sandwich, Tiberius 4 & Forgone Conclusion, ''NOTE : ''Forgone Conclusion didn't compete due to being unable to make it '''Winners : '''Tough As Nails Heat E '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat E Competing Robots : '''Merlin, Disconstructor, Hannibal & Hammerhead 3 '''Winners : '''Merlin Heat F '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat F Competing Robots : '''UFO, PulveriZer, Twister & Corkscrew, ''NOTE : ''Corkscrew had to pull out due to technical problems '''Winners : '''PulveriZer Heat G '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat G Competing Robots : '''Tanto, CTRip, Mighty Mouse & Tilly 1O1 '''Winners : '''Mighty Mouse Heat H '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat H Competing Robots : '''Beast, Kan-Opener, Sewer Snake & Ka-Pow!, ''NOTE : ''This heat welcomed the American robot Sewer Snake '''Winners : '''Beast Heat I '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat I Competing Robots : 'Behemoth, Swarm, Alien Destructor & Killer Carrot 2, ''NOTE : Swarm had to withdraw because of technical problems '''Winners : '''Behemoth Heat J '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat J Competing Robots : '''Ripper, Dantomkia, CCWO2 & Tilly's Revenge '''Winners : '''Ripper Heat K '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat K Competing Robots : '''Big Nipper, Edge Hog, Weird Alice 2 & Hades '''Winners : '''Big Nipper Heat L '''Main Article: The 2006 UK Championships: Heat L Competing Robots : 'Scorpion, Ewe 2, IG-88 & Toyotabot '''Winners : '''Scorpion The Finals '''Main Article: 'The 2006 UK Championships: The Finals The finals of the competition had the 12 heat winners fighting it out in a tournament, here's how it went. Winners names are in bold Round 1 *Terrorhurtz Vs '''Storm 2 *'Turbulence' Vs Tough As Nails *Merlin Vs Pulverizer *Mighty Mouse Vs Beast *Behemoth Vs Ripper *'Big Nipper' Vs Scorpion Quarter-Finals *'Storm 2' Vs Beast *Pulverizer Vs Big Nipper *'Turbulence' Vs Ripper Loser's Melee *Beast Vs Pulverizer Vs Ripper Semi-Finals *'Storm 2' Vs Pulverizer *Big Nipper Vs Turbulence 3rd Place Play-Off *Pulverizer Vs Big Nipper, NOTE : ''This was the 2nd time Pulverizer & Big Nipper met in the main competition '''3rd Place Winner : '''Big Nipper Grand-Final *Storm 2 Vs '''Turbulence', NOTE : ''This was the only time in the main competition Turbulence failed to get another robot OOTA '''2006 UK Champion : '''Turbulence Other Competitions For the Heavyweights that were knocked out in the first round, 3 competitions were organised for them, there was the Annihilator, the Tag-Team Championships and the International Challenge. Annihilator '''Main Article: 'The 2006 UK Championships: Annihilator The Annihilator feautured 6 robots that in the same way as on Robot Wars, fought it out in the first fight until one was elliminated, the survivors would then get limited time to repair their robots for the next deadly round. Each round, 1 robot would get beaten until there was only 1 robot declared the 2006 Annihilator Champion. Competing Robots *Dantomkia *Disconstructor *Iron-Awe 3 *Kan-Opener *Spike *Tanto Round 1 Dantomkia Vs Disconstructor Vs Iron-Awe 3 Vs Kan-Opener Vs Spike Vs Tanto Elliminated : '''Disconstructor '''Round 2 Dantomkia Vs Iron-Awe 3 Vs Kan-Opener Vs Spike Vs Tanto Elliminated : '''Iron-Awe 3, ''NOTE : ''This fight never happened at all because Iron-Awe 3 had a technical failure and had to pull out Round 3 Dantomkia Vs Kan-Opener Vs Spike Vs Tanto '''Elliminated : '''Kan-Opener '''Round 4 Dantomkia Vs Spike Vs Tanto Elliminated : '''Tanto '''Final Dantomkia Vs Spike 2006 Annihilator Champion : 'Dantomkia Tag-Team Terror '''Main Article: 'The 2006 UK Championships: Tag-Team Terror The Tag-Team Terror feautured 4 teams, each with 2 robots and they fought it out to become 2006 Tag Team Champions and to see who was the best combining force. 'Teams ' *Alien Destructor & Leveller 2 *Terrorhurtz & Tough As Nails *Merlin & Velocirippa *Beast & Tiberius 4 '''Round 1 *'Merlin & Velocirippa '''Vs Terrorhurtz & Tough As Nails *'Alien Destructor & Leveller 2''' Vs Beast & Tiberius 4 Final *'Merlin & Velocirippa' Vs Alien Destructor & Leveller 2 2006 Tag Team Champions : 'Merlin & Velocirippa International Challenge '''Main Article: 'The 2006 UK Championships: International Challenge The International challenge feautured 6 combatants from all over the world fighting it out in an tournament to see which country was the best in the game '''Robots/Countries *Hades - Belgium *Hammerhead 3 - Holland *Hard - Belgium *Kronic - UK *Sewer Snake - USA *Tilly 1O1 - UK Round 1 *Hades Vs Sewer Snake *Hard Vs Kronic *'Hammerhead 3' Vs Tilly 1O1 Loser's Melee *Hades Vs Hard Vs Tilly 1O1 Semi-Finals *'Kronic '''Vs Sewer Snake *Hammerhead 3 Vs '''Tilly 1O1' Final *'Kronic '''Vs Tilly 1O1 '''2006 International Challenge Winners : '''Kronic - UK ' ''' Category:UK Championships Category:2006